To compare neurologic and neuropsychologic outcomes of 102 patients undergoing normothermic (37xC) or hypothermic (27xC) cardiopulmonary bypass. Serial exams preoperatively and at 8 days and 6 months postoperatively will be performed to assess short and long-term effects of bypass temperature.